


Trust Me Now

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Meg is my queen, and Dean's words to Meg in "Good-bye Stranger" still pisses me off. Meg wasn't a saint, but she was loyal to Cas and the Winchesters until the end. She risked her ass over and over, and I think she deserved better. Here's to you Meg.

_Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?_

Meg stabs at the growling monsters lunging towards her. Hellhounds. They are hardly her favorite pets in the universe especially when their anger is directed at her, but the Winchesters and Castiel depend on her killing these bastards. Three more slashes and the last hellhound is down for the count. She smirks at the dead demonic dog.

“Not today, buddy.”

_Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?_

Meg watches Dean enter the convenience store. She shakes her head. The idiot doesn’t even confirm demons weren’t around. In seconds, she huddles behind a wall of chips and watches Dean fight off a demon. Her eyebrows rise impressed. Two more demons enter, and it becomes apparent quickly he’s outmanned. She can let him die; she really must after all their history, but she can’t. Not today.

“Emmanuel, you son of a bitch.”

“Emmanuel. Yeah, not so much.”

_Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?_

“I really just want to help the patients. Watch over them. Not to be immodest, but I feel like I'd make a great fit.”

“I can't argue with that. Welcome to the team, Nurse Masters.”

Meg takes a seat next to Cas’ bed. She watches him in the night. He’s still with no signs of life. She knows she shouldn’t be here. A comatose angel is no use to her, but she can’t leave him. He needs protection, and she will offer it.

_Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?_

Cas is awake. He has been for days. He’s different than before: quiet, peaceful, and adoring. She hates it. Meg knows what she can do. She knows she can maneuver and mold Cas into the most loyal and lethal weapon in the world. He adores her and will fight for her. With Cas on her side, she can rule hell, but she won’t. Instead, she’s pulling her cellphone from her pocket and dialing an old, familiar number.

“Your boy’s awake.”

_Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?_

Crowley’s goons. Of course she is lucky enough to run into them down a darkened, dead end road. She has Cas; she has the Winchesters. One slip of the tongue and she delivers them on a plate to the King of Hell. She hates Crowley, but she might be willing to take her place under his rule with the guarantee of protection. Meg smirks.

“I love demons.”

She stabs the first demon then follows with the second. Meg kicks the one for good measure and sets her sight back on the Winchesters and Cas.

_Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?_

Meg lets out a small yell of excitement. Driving is something she rarely tries. She never needs too. Within seconds, she can be halfway around the world, but Meg feels the thrill from this motor. The Impala. Dean’s baby. She can’t believe he let her drive it right into a trap for the Leviathans. But the Winchester’s cause is her cause, and she’s taking the Leviathans down.

“Later, ho nuggets.”

_Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?_

“Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?”

One year. A whole damn year, and she finally sees Cas and the Winchesters looking down at her. Meg’s pissed they never looked for her and only manage to find her when they bump their heads enough in the night. Still, she relents and helps them once more. She locates the angel tablet and sets off with them. Her meat suit hates her for each step she takes, but Meg is heading into battle with them.

_Oh, what? Now you trust Meg?_

“Timon and Pumbaa tell you their big plan? Did they share that little chestnut with you? They mean to close the Gates of Hell, sweetheart. They mean to kill me and all the demons -- you included.”

Meg can stop it right now with a single word. Betray Cas and the Winchesters, and she can be set free to live her own life. But she doesn’t. She never can.

“You had me at ‘kill you,’ Crowley.”

Maybe now Dean will find her trustworthy.


End file.
